The M Theory
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Ketika dua manusia jenius itu, Sheldon Cooper dan Hermione Granger, bertemu, intelektualitas mereka ditantang untuk menguak rahasia yang tersimpan di Departemen Misteri. Untuk merenungkan makna sihir, kekuatan pikiran, dan yang terpenting: cinta.
1. M for Microscopic

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory adalah ciptaan Chuck Lorre dan Bill Prady. Harry Potter adalah ciptaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Ketika dua manusia jenius, Sheldon Cooper dan Hermione Granger, bertemu, mereka harus menguak berbagai rahasia di Departemen Misteri. Intelektualitas mereka ditantang untuk merenungkan makna sihir, kekuatan pikiran, dan yang terpenting: cinta.

**Timeline: **Sekitar tahun 2010. Sheldon dan Hermione, secara canon, memang sebaya. Mereka sama-sama lahir tahun 1980. Artinya, dalam cerita ini, mereka dan semua orang lain yang seangkatan dengan Hermione berusia 30 tahun.

**Note: **Saya mencoba mempertemukan romance dan supranatural/spiritual di sini. Sheldon dan Hermione adalah pair utama, meskipun mereka juga ber-pair (?) dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Hope you like it! ^^

**Jika Anda membaca chapter ini sesudah tanggal 19 September 2012, maka chapter ini sudah diedit besar-besaran sejak pertama kali dipublish tanggal 4 Februari 2012.** Saya tadinya mau menghapus fanfic ini untuk diremake, tapi kemudian saya berpikir, kayaknya bakal keliatan galau banget kalo kerjaan saya ngehapus fic mulu -_- akhirnya diedit saja ^^;

**ENJOY :)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasadena, California<strong>

**.**

_Tok-tok-tok_.

"Penny."

_Tok-tok-tok_.

"Penny."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sheldon Cooper keluar malam-malam untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen Penny. Hal seperti ini seharusnya merupakan tabu besar baginya, karena ia adalah Sheldon Cooper, sang pengidap gangguan obsesif-kompulsif yang selalu menjadwal jam tidur-bangunnya. Terjaga di tengah malam buta tidak boleh terjadi padanya, atau dia bisa gila mendadak.

Tapi toh, sekarang, dengan berpiama, dia tetap berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan mengetuk pintu Penny di seberang.

_Tok-tok-tok_.

"Penny."

Pintu langsung terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan baju tidur dan wajah mengantuk.

"Ada apa _lagi_, Sheldon?"

"Selamat malam, Penny," sapa Sheldon dengan formal. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Ekspresi Penny menunjukkan seolah ia ingin melempar sesuatu. "Sheldon, ini _jam dua pagi_."

"Aku sudah tahu, aku melihat jam sebelum pergi ke sini," sahut Sheldon polos. "Apa kau sibuk?" ia mengulangi.

Penny bersedekap sambil bersandar di ambang pintu. Tadi ia sedang tidur nyenyak, dan mimpi indahnya diinterupsi oleh ketukan-kompulsif-tiga-kali dari Dr Cooper. Dan kini, menatap Sheldon lekat-lekat, ia sama sekali tak tahu harus bicara apa, bahkan Penny tak tahu harus _berpikir_ apa.

Sheldon Cooper memang tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Dilihat sekilas, Sheldon tampak seperti pria biasa di usia tiga puluh. Potongan tubuh, perawakan, dan bentuk rambutnya, semuanya normal-normal saja. Ia selalu mengenakan kaus bertema pahlawan-pahlawan super dalam komik, dan itu pun masih bisa dibilang normal. Tapi begitu kau berbicara dengannya, atau hanya sekadar berbagi tempat duduk dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa dirimu sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk aneh mengerikan yang, untungnya, hanya datang ke Bumi sekali dalam seratus tahun.

Dulu, Sheldon pernah berkata bahwa dirinya adalah _Homo novus_, suatu spesies baru yang merupakan wujud evolusi dari _Homo sapiens_. Sheldon sangat sadar bahwa dirinya _berbeda_ dari manusia normal, karena tingkat intelegensinya sangat jauh lebih tinggi (bahkan dia menganggap manusia-manusia lain hanya sepintar lumba-lumba), dan karena itulah, caranya berinteraksi dengan dunia luar juga sangat berbeda dari orang normal. Menurut Sheldon, dirinya sangat istimewa.

Menurut Penny, dia _gila_.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Sheldon mengulangi lagi, tanpa bosan.

"Tidak, aku sedang duduk-duduk minum kopi," jawab Penny sarkastis, lalu berteriak, "_aku sedang tidur!_"

"Oh," kata Sheldon, masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, seolah sama sekali tidak mendengar nada gusar lawan bicaranya. "Aku tak bisa tidur, Penny."

"_Jadi?_"

"Berdasarkan analisis acak dalam pikiranku, entah bagaimana namamu muncul dalam daftar orang-orang yang mungkin akan bisa membantuku tidur. Di antara daftar itu ada ibuku dan Meemaw-ku. Tapi mereka berdua sangat jauh dari sini, dan aku harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menjemput mereka ke Texas, belum lagi aku harus mengganggu mereka dengan surel resmi dan juga membelikan tiket kereta, sementara aku sangat tidak suka berdesakan untuk mengantre tiket. Maka tinggal kau yang tersisa."

Penny mengernyit. Seperti biasa, ia hanya bisa menangkap separo kalimat Sheldon, dan tak memahami sisanya karena diucapkan dengan sangat cepat dan rumit. "Apa?"

Sheldon tersenyum lugu. "Kau harus menemaniku tidur."

Sekali lagi, "Apa?"

Rasa kantuk dan rasa jengkel bercampur-baur di dalam benak Penny sehingga rasanya wanita itu tidak bisa mencerna apa pun yang dikatakan Sheldon. Tapi si pria jangkung tetap mengoceh lancar.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Teori M dalam-dalam ketika aku menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi. Siklus tidurku yang buruk ini tidak boleh berlanjut terus."

"Teori... apa?" Kekesalan Penny memuncak.

Sheldon tampak amat sangat heran. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu-menahu mengenai Teori M? Ya ampun. Tapi mungkin kau memang tak tahu, mengingat kau butuh empat tahun hanya untuk lulus SMA."

"Aku akan membanting pintu ini di wajahmu."

"Silakan saja. Setelah kau menemaniku tidur, tentu."

Penny tak punya pilihan. Tentu saja, _tak ada_ yang punya pilihan kalau Sheldon Cooper sudah memaksa.

"Baiklah," kata Penny akhirnya. Dia menyisiri rambut pirangnya ke belakang dengan frustrasi. "Dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menemanimu tidur. Dan kau tidak boleh menghinaku hanya karena kau ahli fisika terkeren abad ini. _Dan kau harus berhenti mengoceh_."

"Terima kasih," kata Sheldon dengan manis, lagi-lagi bersikap seakan dia tak mendengar nada kesal dalam suara Penny.

Wanita berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya dan mendesah putus asa selagi mereka berjalan menyeberang ke apartemen Sheldon. Mungkin, pikir Penny, mungkin Sheldon memang _tak punya_ empati. Mungkin dia memang dilahirkan _tanpa_ perasaan. Dia sama sekali tidak sensitif, tidak peka masalah, dan tak pernah bisa memahami bahwa orang lain sedang sedih atau marah. Lebih jauh lagi, Sheldon juga tak bisa mengekspresikan emosi. Caranya tersenyum sangat aneh, dan caranya tertawa lebih aneh lagi. Penny benar-benar heran, bagaimana mungkin manusia seperti itu _ada_, hidup dan bernapas sekarang di dekatnya.

Sheldon Cooper, manusia tanpa perasaan...

"Oh, asal kau tahu saja," Sheldon bicara lagi. "Teori M adalah ekstensi dari teori yang menjadi fokus studiku dalam fisika partikel, yaitu teori dawai, yang berperan sangat penting dalam konsep relativitas..."

"Diam," bentak Penny.

Sheldon tak bicara apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba di apartemen seberang. Penny juga tak bisa bicara saking kesalnya. Namun, selagi mereka memasuki kamar tidur Sheldon, selagi pria itu membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, dan selagi Penny duduk di sisinya untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu masa kecil ciptaan ibu Sheldon, Penny _tahu_ bahwa dia tidak kesal.

Jauh di sudut hatinya, dia sama sekali tidak marah.

Meskipun Sheldon sangat menjengkelkan dan mustahil untuk dipahami, dan meskipun Penny telah menghabiskan beberapa menit terakhir untuk mengomeli pria itu, dalam hati ia tersenyum. Dan dalam diam, seraya mengamati wajah damai Sheldon yang sedang akan tertidur, pelan-pelan bibir Penny membentuk senyum samar.

Senyum itu telah disimpannya lama sekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The M Theory**

A Big Bang Theory and Harry Potter crossover fanfiction

_**Chapter 1: M for Microscopic**_

.

_Books? And cleverness? They're just not enough for this._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Departemen Misteri, London<strong>

.

Pintu membanting terbuka seperti diserang Mantra Reduksi. Langkah-langkah yang berdebam memasuki ruangan terdengar seperti seekor naga marah yang baru kabur dari penangkaran. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan hanya tinggal menantikan semburan api saja dari hidung sang naga; dan untungnya, yang datang itu bukan naga.

Melainkan seorang wanita berambut keriting lebat bernama Hermione Granger.

"Mana?" teriak wanita itu dengan antusias, raungannya _nyaris_ terdengar seperti naga marah _juga_. Dia menyeruak begitu saja ke arah meja kontrol panjang dengan panel-panel melayang di udara. "Mana? Mana?"

"Tenang, Mrs Weasley..." kata salah satu pria berjubah yang duduk di depan satu panel. Pria itu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya beberapa kali ke arah sebuah monitor sederhana yang mirip televisi Muggle. "Nah, ini dia."

"Kalian bilang ada pergerakan? _Ada pergerakan?_" tanya Hermione galak.

"Y-ya, betul. Dan tolong lepaskan cengkeramanmu, sakit sekali."

Hermione melepas genggamannya pada lengan salah seorang penyihir di sana sambil meminta maaf. Memang, dia terlalu bersemangat saat ini. Dan sebetulnya, semua orang dalam ruangan itu bersemangat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah ruangan kantor, yang letaknya di Departemen Misteri, di markas besar Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Kantor tempat Hermione bekerja saat ini. Dan saat ini mereka semua—para Unspeakable—tengah mengerjakan sebuah riset yang amat rumit, yang dipimpin oleh Hermione.

Suatu riset yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, yang bahkan sulit dimengerti oleh penyihir-penyihir paling jenius sekalipun.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Hermione sedang berkunjung ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, dia dikirimi memo antardepartemen yang memberitahunya bahwa... _ada pergerakan_. Ditemukan oleh para Unspeakable di ruangan itu, yang bertugas memantau segala-galanya dalam riset ini. Karena itulah Hermione langsung menghambur masuk ke ruangan seperti naga marah.

Sebelumnya, _belum pernah ada pergerakan_.

Maka ini adalah kemajuan hebat. Mungkin lompatan besar dalam sejarah ilmu pengetahuan sihir.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Seratus persen," jawab penyihir pria yang tadi menyihir monitor. "Kami berhasil mengirimkan Mantra Lacak dengan seizin Menteri Sihir ke tempat subjek berada. Cukup sulit, karena mantranya harus menempuh Samudera Atlantik... tapi ini dia."

Hermione mengerjap sambil memperhatikan gambar yang ditayangkan di monitor butut itu. Gambar itu menampakkan sesuatu yang mirip pintu dua daun, namun diberi sekat kertas di depannya, yang bertuliskan '_rusak_'.

"Apa itu, Mrs Weasley?"

"Uh," gumam Hermione. "Aku yakin itu pintu lift."

"Lift yang rusak?" tanya si Unspeakable, jelas-jelas mencemooh. "Pasti lift Muggle. Jadi, ini apartemen Muggle?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dan di mana ini—California?"

"Benar. Subjek kita sudah pindah dari kediamannya di Houston, Texas, ke Pasadena."

Mereka tak lagi berbicara ketika muncul sesuatu yang bergerak di gambar itu. Seorang pria muncul, mengenakan piama dan mantel tidur, lalu menyeberangi gang melewati bagian depan lift. Kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintu apartemennya.

_Tok-tok-tok_. "Penny." _Tok-tok-tok_. "Penny." _Tok-tok-tok_. "Penny."

Hermione memandangi pria di layar itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tinggi, cenderung ramping, dan rambutnya hitam dipotong pendek seperti pria pada umumnya. Dalam sekali lihat, tak ada yang aneh pada pria itu. Kalau saja orang-orang di sekitarnya tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper. Lahir tahun 1980. Memiliki gelar B. S., M. S., M. A., Ph. D., dan Sc. D., seorang fisikawan teoretis di Caltech."

"Usianya sama denganku," ujar Hermione tanpa sadar.

Di layar, sesosok wanita cantik tampak sedang berbicara dekat sekali dengan wajah Sheldon. "Aku akan membanting pintu ini di wajahmu."

Dan Sheldon menjawab, "Silakan saja. Setelah kau menemaniku tidur, tentu."

"Apa ini—apakah mereka itu sepasang kekasih atau bagaimana?" Hermione mengernyit.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada perubahan status hubungan yang kami ketahui."

Kemudian, Sheldon dan teman wanitanya (yang sepertinya bernama Penny) sudah berjalan menyeberangi gang dan lenyap di pintu satunya. Setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah lift rusak dan kesunyian malam. Semua penyihir di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Hanya itu?" cetus seseorang.

"Kamu tak bisa memasukkan Mantra Lacak ke dalam kediaman orang lain. Peraturan Menteri," jelas Unspeakable di sisi Hermione lagi. "Kita hanya sampai di gang saja."

"Tapi itu cukup," Hermione mengangguk-angguk. Kepala di balik rambut cokelat lebatnya seolah berdesing saking kerasnya ia berpikir. "Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa dideteksi dari subjek kita? Sekilas adegan di gang?"

"Ini temuan besar, Mrs Weasley. _Tak ada satu pun_ subjek yang menunjukkan aktivitas apa pun sejak kita memulai operasi ini, demi Merlin."

Hermione menatap pintu lift rusak itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum monitor sihir itu lenyap dari udara, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum kekaguman sekaligus kekhawatiran. Mungkin juga, kebahagiaan.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya kau, Sheldon Cooper?"

.

.

.

**Pasadena, California**

.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..._"

"Jangan nyanyikan lagu itu," Sheldon memprotes. "_Soft Kitty_ adalah lagu untuk orang sakit. Aku tidak sakit."

Penny mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir insomnia adalah salah satu jenis penyakit."

"Gejala dan tanda-tanda yang kualami belum mencukupi untuk membuat diagnosis insomnia," kata Sheldon lagi, menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu. "Aku butuh hasil pemeriksaan elektroensefalografi dan polisomnografi."

Penny menggertakkan gigi. "Oh, Sheldon, _Sweetie_, bisakah kau pejamkan saja matamu? Aku punya _shift_ pagi besok."

"Aku tak bisa, Penny. Otakku tidak mau tertidur."

Ia serius; matanya menatap Penny lurus-lurus, sepasang mata cerah yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Penny bersandar di kepala ranjang Sheldon sambil menguap, berpikir-pikir, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya tetangganya ini memintanya untuk menemaninya tidur.

Sheldon bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya teman. Namun, terkadang permintaan aneh pria ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan cenderung polos, seperti anak TK yang minta ditemani tidur atau diantar ke mana-mana. Setiap Sheldon jatuh sakit, walaupun hanya batuk-pilek biasa, dia menuntut Penny untuk menemaninya sepanjang hari. Hal itu membuat semua orang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan entah kenapa, Penny sama sekali tak ingin menyangkalnya.

Tak ingin. Menyangkalnya.

Penny _merasa_, mungkin dia tahu mengapa Sheldon bisa bersikap begitu lugu dan menyebalkan pada saat bersamaan.

Mungkin.

"Sheldon," ia memanggil.

"Ya, Penny?"

"Kau pernah dengar tentang kecerdasan emosional?"

Sheldon menyipitkan mata dan mendengus meremehkan. "Kecerdasan emosional adalah pseudosains."

"Terserah. Tapi kurasa kau tidak punya itu."

"Apa? Aku?"

"Ya, _Sweetie_. Kau memiliki kecerdasan intelektual, tapi tidak emosional."

"Apa kau _mendengarkan_? Kubilang kecerdasan emosional itu pseudosains. Ilmu palsu. Tidak relevan."

"Itu adalah satu-satunya penjelasan _kenapa_ kau sulit bersosialisasi dan mengekspresikan diri. Emosimu tidak berkembang. Mungkin, kau begitu menaruh perhatian pada kecerdasan intelektualmu dan kurang memperhatikan kecerdasan emosionalmu."

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, _tidak ada_ yang namanya kecerdasan em—"

"Mengertilah, Sheldon," kata Penny keras-keras, menyelanya. "Coba, bisakah kau menerjemahkan ekspresi di wajahku saat ini?"

Sheldon mengerjapkan mata, memandangi wajah Penny yang tampak lelah, dengan mata yang berkantung dan mulut terkatup rapat. Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanmu sampai kau mengatakannya padaku."

"Lihat?" seru Penny penuh kemenangan. "Kau dan otak fisikamu tidak mengerti emosiku!"

"_Haruskah_ aku memahami hal-hal remeh seperti itu? _Good Lord_."

"Tentu saja harus!" pekik Penny. "Kau _harus_ tahu bahwa aku sekarang sangat lelah dan memintaku menemanimu tidur itu tidak sopan dan sangat menganggu. Hal-hal seperti ini adalah hal remeh yang seharusnya dikenal oleh semua orang sebagai _etiket_."

Sheldon tampak bingung. "Kalau memang aku tidak sopan, kenapa kau tidak pernah menolak? Kuingatkan kau, ini sudah ketujuh belas kalinya kau masuk ke kamarku. Dan kau selalu mengeluh."

"Aku selalu menolak. Kau saja yang tidak memahaminya."

Sheldon berdeham. "Sarkasme?"

Ini tak ada gunanya, Penny membatin. Bagi Sheldon Cooper, _mustahil_ untuk memahami semua ini. Dia seperti _robot_ tak berperasaan.

"Otakmu sangat mikroskopik, Penny," kata Sheldon tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Bagimu otakku sangat kecil?" balas Penny, memejamkan mata, sudah terlalu capek untuk merasa tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu. Kau _terlalu_ mikroskopik untuk bisa dimengerti. Segala hal tentangmu berlawanan denganku. Aku menggunakan logika dan rasio, sementara kau menggunakan perasaan. Duniaku adalah keteraturan matematis, dan duniamu kacau dan acak."

"Kuanggap itu pujian," sahut Penny asal saja, bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan mata terpejam. "_Sweetie_, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa tertidur dan aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri?"

"Bicaralah denganku."

"Aku _sedang_ bicara denganmu, sudah dari tadi."

"Bicaralah tentang cinta."

Penny tersedak napasnya sendiri dan terduduk tegak, kehilangan kantuk.

"_Apa?_"

Sheldon masih tampak tenang dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, tapi ada _sesuatu_ yang berbeda di wajahnya. Penny berani bersumpah ia melihat semacam semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sheldon, kau baik-baik saja, _Sweetie_?"

"Tidak."

Selama sepuluh detik mereka tak bicara.

Sekarang, setelah Penny benar-benar terjaga, barulah ia menyadarinya.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata pria itu, dan seluruh peristiwa yang mereka alami bersama melintas di benak Penny seperti kereta ekspres. Dia bisa melihat semuanya. Alasan mengapa dia tak pernah menolak menemani Sheldon tidur seperti anak kecil. Mengapa dia mampu bertahan tinggal seruangan bersama pria itu, sementara orang lain tak pernah rela melakukannya.

Karena belum pernah, seumur hidupnya, Penny melihat seorang pria dewasa yang sama lugunya dengan murid TK.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja, Penny," Sheldon mengulangi, dan sorot matanya jujur. Selalu jujur. Sheldon Cooper tidak pernah bisa berpura-pura. Ketidakmampuannya memahami emosi manusia membuat dia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat polos dan tak bisa memalsukan perasaan hatinya. Dia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri, apa adanya, tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Seperti anak-anak. _Persis_ anak-anak.

Itulah yang disukai Penny tentangnya.

Oh, ya, Penny menyukainya.

"Aku benci misteri," kata Sheldon, sekarang tampak agak marah. "Aku benci hal-hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan secara ilmiah."

"Cinta tak perlu dijelaskan secara ilmiah," kata Penny lembut, ingin membelai rambutnya seperti dia membelai keponakannya yang baru berusia lima tahun, tapi tak mungkin. Sheldon _benci_ sentuhan.

"Harusnya bisa," desak Sheldon. "_Tak ada_ yang tak bisa dijelaskan."

"Yah, terkadang kau harus menyerah ketika kau tak bisa lagi mengusahakannya."

Penny memberikan senyum lebar untuk menenangkannya, tapi Sheldon malah berguling dan merapatkan selimutnya seperti orang ketakutan. Menggigil aneh. "Penny, apa kau makhluk asing?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pastilah semacam alien yang menghasilkan aerosol pensensitisasi neurotransmiter."

"_Apa?_"

"Kurasa," kata Sheldon pelan, "setiap aku bersamamu, tubuhku mengeluarkan dopamin dalam jumlah besar. Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu, aku butuh serotonin untuk bertahan hidup. Kau seperti mariyuana bagiku."

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Penny untuk memahami kalimat itu. Apakah Sheldon sedang... merayunya? Dengan kalimat ilmiah sesuai ciri khasnya?

"Dan kau mengerikan. Seperti candu. Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu, Penny." Wajah Sheldon kembali tampak ngeri. "Siapa kau? Apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku?"

"Sheldon, kau tahu aku tak mengerti sepatah kata pun bahasa alien yang kaugunakan."

"Benar, kan? Kau alien."

"Kau yang alien."

"Tidak. Kau."

Penny merasa ingin tertawa sekarang. Kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi terasa bodoh dan tidak penting?

"Sederhanakan kalimatmu," bujuk Penny. "Buat aku mengerti."

"_Good Lord_. Baiklah, dalam arti sederhana, Penny, aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Dan aku sudah mengantuk sekarang..."

Semburat merah itu muncul lagi, selagi Penny terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab. Dan di sini, di kegelapan kamar tidur ini, mengapa Penny merasa ingin sekali menyentuh pipi yang memerah itu, dan membisikkan 'aku juga nyaman bersamamu'? Mengapa dia ingin memeluk sosok berwajah polos itu di dalam selimutnya?

Wanita itu menggeleng, berusaha berpikir logis. Tapi persetan dengan logika.

Sheldon sudah tertidur.

Penny tahu Sheldon akan marah besar kalau ia melakukan hal ini, karena ia akan menularkan kuman kepadanya, tapi siapa peduli?

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada pria itu, mengecup pipinya dalam kegelapan, dan merasakan kehangatan merayapinya seperti nyala api.

.

.

.

**Departemen Misteri, London**

.

"Mrs Weasley? Aktivitas yang lebih besar terdeteksi lagi. Dari orang yang sama. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja supaya tenang?"

Hermione berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan bundar itu, berpikir keras. Hal ini sangat memancing keingintahuannya, membuatnya tak bisa diam. Kasus yang begitu langka dan menakjubkan. Seorang subjek jauh di Amerika Serikat kini menunjukkan aktivitasnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hermione bisa tenang?

Satu menit kemudian, ia berhenti berjalan.

"Baiklah," ujarnya tegas. "Siapkan jaringan Floo lintas benua sekarang. Aku harus ke Pasadena."

"Untuk apa?"

Hermione mengangkat alis. "Untuk menjemput subjek kita, tentu saja. Kita membutuhkan dia untuk diobservasi dan diteliti dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku akan mendapat hadiah Nobel."

"Apa itu Nobel?"

Hermione mendesah. "Semacam penghargaan... sains Muggle... yah, lupakan."

Ia merapikan jubah dan tas tangannya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Aku akan mendatangi Dr Sheldon Cooper langsung di tempat kediamannya."

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Tralalalala, baiklah, ini adalah hasil ketik ulang dari chapter 1 sebelumnya. Jadi berlipat ganda yak, jumlah katanya. Dan sepertinya lebih berfokus ke Sheldon dulu, memang. Saya masih berharap porsi romensnya lebih gede daripada supranatural/spiritualnya, jadi mungkin akan ada kenaikan rating (?). Who knows?


	2. M for Magic

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah ciptaan Chuck Lorre dan Bill Prady. Harry Potter adalah ciptaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Chapter 2 ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipublish, dan saya hapus dengan tujuan diedit. Chapter 1 juga sudah diedit. Berikut adalah chapter 2 dalam versi editan. Semoga nggak fail. :")**

**Enjoy! :)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

**.**

Sebuah kamar tidur luas yang didominasi warna merah baru saja tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Tirainya ditarik terbuka secara otomatis dengan mantra yang sudah dipasang, sementara kaca sihir di luar menyesuaikan kadar film untuk membendung sinar yang menyilaukan. Seorang pria menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya yang berisi dan atletis meringkuk malas di balik selimut, seperti biasa kalau ia dibangunkan saat masih mengantuk.

"Pagi, Sayang," gumamnya.

"Pagi, Ron."

Senyum itu dihadiahkan kepada pria berambut merah yang baru separo terbangun itu. Sementara Ron Weasley meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap, Hermione sudah bergerak aktif sekali di sekitar kamar, meskipun masih mengenakan mantel tidur asal-asalan. Membuka-tutup pintu lemari, menarik-tutup laci, dan membuat benda-benda melayang masuk ke sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang.

Ron duduk sambil terheran-heran.

"Kau sedang apa, Mione?"

Hermione menyimpan tongkatnya dan duduk di dekat koper hitamnya, menghadap Ron. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ron, kau ingat pada pembicaraan kita bertahun-tahun yang lalu tentang pekerjaanku?"

"Yang mana?"

"Mengenai operasi yang kutangani di Departemen Misteri."

"Oh," gumam Ron, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hermione menatapnya, menunggu, karena kalau sedang mengantuk, Ron butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengingat sesuatu. Sementara menunggu, Hermione tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak memerhatikan tubuh bagian atas suaminya yang sama sekali tidak dibungkus pakaian. Ron masih memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi berpikir keras, dan kelihatannya sangat tampan. Bahkan, setelah bertahun-tahun menikah, Hermione masih tetap mudah tergoda oleh hal-hal seperti itu.

Fokuslah, Hermione membentak dirinya sendiri. Ada urusan penting yang sedang berlangsung.

"Aku tidak begitu memahaminya dan kau tidak bisa bercerita banyak, karena kau kan Unspeakable... tapi aku mengerti sedikit, tentu saja," kata suaminya, akhirnya.

Ron adalah seorang Auror, sama seperti sahabat karibnya, Harry Potter. Ketiga sahabat itu memang sudah bekerja di Kementerian Sihir selama bertahun-tahun. Sebagai suami dari seorang Unspeakable, Ron sudah diikat dengan suatu mantra yang sama kuatnya dengan mantra yang mengikat Hermione sesuai jabatannya di Departemen Misteri. Dalam batas-batas tertentu, Hermione boleh membicarakan pekerjaannya dengan Ron, namun tidak semuanya.

Hermione, yang kini berusia tiga puluh tahun, memang telah cukup lama bekerja di Departemen Misteri. Setelah lulus dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts di usia delapan belas tahun, ia sempat bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Sihir dan melakukan langkah penting dalam peningkatan kualitas hidup peri-rumah. Beberapa waktu setelahnya, ia dipromosikan untuk Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir dan menggunakan jabatannya untuk memperjuangkan nasib para penyihir kelahiran-Muggle. Sebagai wanita yang sangat cemerlang dan ambisius, ia punya pengaruh yang sangat besar dalam reformasi Kementerian Sihir, dan ia bisa saja bekerja untuk semua departemen kalau ia mau.

Namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Departemen Misteri, satu-satunya lembaga yang bisa membuat seorang Hermione Granger memuaskan hasratnya akan ilmu pengetahuan.

Karena memang, hanya ilmu pengetahuanlah hal yang benar-benar menggugahnya; misteri yang tersimpan di alam semesta dan menunggu ditemukan oleh manusia-manusia yang berpikir. Tanpa ragu, Hermione mendaftar di Departemen Misteri sekitar enam tahun yang lalu dan langsung ditempatkan di sebuah operasi penting yang belum pernah didengar Hermione sebelum ia melamar pekerjaan itu.

"Pseudowizard Operation," ujar Hermione dengan jelas. "Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu."

"Aku tahu. Operasi itu... meneliti orang-orang yang... penyihir-tapi-bukan-penyihir?"

"Tepat."

Mata biru Ron mengerjap. "Aku tak pernah bisa memahaminya. Memangnya _ada_ orang-orang seperti itu, Mione? Penyihir... tapi bukan penyihir?"

"Hanya karena kau belum pernah melihat mereka, bukan berarti mereka tak ada, Sayang," jawab Hermione lembut. "Kami berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan salah satu dari mereka. Aku akan pergi untuk menjemputnya."

"Oh ya? Ke mana?"

"Amerika Serikat."

"Dan kau menjemputnya untuk apa?"

Hermione sudah kembali berdiri, dan kini mulai sibuk berkeliling kamar lagi untuk berkemas. Beberapa benda lagi diterbangkan masuk ke koper. "Untuk diteliti, tentu saja. Ini adalah salah satu misteri dalam dunia biologi sihir. Manusia yang satu ini unik. Dia punya kekuatan yang belum tentu bisa kita miliki." Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kopernya langsung menutup dengan cepat, tersegel erat. "Nah, aku pergi dulu, Sayang."

"Tidak lama, kan, perginya?"

Kini Ron sudah benar-benar terbangun. Dan ia sedang menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang antara cemas dan rindu.

"Mione?" panggilnya, ketika Hermione tidak merespon.

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Tentu tidak. Aku akan pulang besok."

"Janji, ya?"

Ekspresi wajah Ron tampak seperti anak-anak yang minta permen. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh harap, rambut merahnya berantakan, dan masih ada sisa-sisa kantuk di sudut matanya. Tanpa sadar, Hermione sudah berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan melompat ke ranjang.

"Ya, aku janji," bisiknya. Tangannya meraih pundak laki-laki itu dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan, sementara lengan kekar Auror milik Ron mendekap tubuhnya. Walaupun mereka sudah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun, setiap ciuman masih membara, setiap pertemuan masih terasa seperti pertama kalinya.

Ini bukan lagi cinta. Ini adalah _companionship_. Sesuatu yang mempertahankan awetnya suatu hubungan. _Lust_ bisa mati dalam hitungan hari, tapi _love_ bertahan selamanya. Dan Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya kalau ia harus kehilangan Ron.

"Hati-hati, Mione. Dan ingat, setelah pulang nanti, kita akan makan malam bersama di restoran penyihir paling mahal di London."

Hermione tertawa. "Tentu saja. Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan!"

Ron bangkit berdiri dan membiarkan wanita itu melangkah buru-buru ke lemari untuk berpakaian. Ia tertawa kecil ketika memerhatikan Hermione tergesa-gesa, karena istrinya itu selalu tergesa-gesa kalau masalahnya sudah berkaitan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar membuat Hermione Granger begitu 'hidup'.

Setelah Hermione berdandan secepat kilat dan meninggalkan kamar tidur, Ron berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memulai harinya pula. Dia harus cepat-cepat tiba di Kantor Auror karena ada rapat pagi ini. Namun, benaknya masih memikirkan hal yang baru saja dibahasnya bersama Hermione tadi.

"_Pseudowizard_?" lirihnya. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka _ada_? Kedengarannya mengerikan." Dan dia membanting pintu kamar mandi sampai menutup.

Kalau saja Ron Weasley tahu, hal mengerikan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The M Theory**

A Big Bang Theory and Harry Potter crossover fanfiction

_**Chapter 2: M for Magic**_

**.**

_Books? And cleverness? They're just not enough for this._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasadena, California<strong>

**.**

"Astaga, ternyata dugaan kita selama ini benar."

"Sheldon dan Penny... oh, jantungku berdebar-debar, _dude_."

"Kau berlebihan, Raj."

"Hei! Mereka tidur bersama di satu ranjang, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap biasa saja?"

Ketiga pria itu berdiri sambil melongo di depan pintu kamar Sheldon, tak bergerak, bahkan tak berkedip. Mereka bertiga tampak seperti tiga orang idiot yang baru dipukul kepalanya, gara-gara menyaksikan pemandangan di dalam kamar. Di sana, di atas tempat tidur, tampak Sheldon dan Penny yang tengah terlelap, berbagi satu bantal, nyenyak dan damai sekali kelihatannya.

"Ini adalah penemuan yang akan mengguncang dunia!" seru Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, sang astrofisikawan, dengan aksen India-nya yang khas. "Sheldon Cooper ternyata akan bereproduksi dengan cara seksual, bukan bermitosis, seperti teori_mu_, Howard."

"Apa!" bantah Howard Wolowitz, yang bertubuh kecil mungil namun berotak besar, tak rela. "Menurutmu kita bisa memprediksikan hal ini? Nilai probabilitas bagi Sheldon untuk bereproduksi nyaris mendekati nol. Ini bukan hanya sekadar penemuan hebat, ini berita sensasional!" Lalu si insinyur antariksa itu memeluk Raj erat-erat, dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan histeris.

"Ssshh," bisik Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. "Mereka bangun. Pergi! Pergi!"

Ketiga sahabat itu segera bergerak menjauhi pintu kamar Sheldon bagai ninja terkena serangan panik, dan entah bagaimana mereka berhasil tiba di dapur sebelum Sheldon maupun Penny menyadarinya. Howard langsung duduk di kursi, berpura-pura memandangi mangkuk kosong. Raj mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tampak sibuk mengetik. Leonard membuka pintu kulkas untuk mencari jus seperti biasa, namun kepalanya tetap terjulur ke arah gang kamar Sheldon.

Ketiganya menunggu dalam diam. Howard menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Tiga, dua, satu." Lalu kemudian...

"AAAAAAA!"

Howard, Raj, dan Leonard berpandang-pandangan.

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dan kelontangan barang-barang jatuh dari dalam kamar, dan ada suara Sheldon yang membahana, "Penny! Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku? Tak ada yang boleh masuk ke _kamarku_ kecuali kuminta!"

Penny terdengar mengaduh-aduh, sepertinya ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Secepat kilat, Leonard, Howard dan Raj berlarian menghampiri tempat kejadian, memasang tampang seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Leonard bahkan sempat membawa gelas jusnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" seru Howard santai.

"Dia masuk ke kamarku, Leonard!" Sheldon langsung mengadu, menunjuk Penny yang terduduk di lantai. "Sebagai teman seapartemen, seharusnya kau melarangnya masuk!"

"Aku tidak tahu Penny datang," Leonard mengangkat bahu dan meneguk jusnya. "Penny, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Penny akhirnya berhasil berdiri sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya, wajahnya tampak kesal. "Oh, Tuhan. Kurasa aku tertidur di kamar Sheldon setelah menyanyikan _Soft Kitty_ padanya tadi malam."

"Kau tertidur di sini _semalaman_?" teriak Sheldon. "Sekarang aku akan segera mati terserang _Salmonella typhi_!"

"Apa? Tunggu, tunggu!" Howard mengklarifikasi, seolah hal itu begitu penting baginya. "Maksudmu, kalian tidak _tidur_ bersama?"

"_Good Lord!_" seru Sheldon ngeri. "Tidur bersama? Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak higienis di muka Bumi! Dan Penny, _keluar_ dari sini!"

Penny kelihatan marah besar dan sangat tersinggung. "Sheldon Cooper, kau memaksaku untuk membantumu tidur, dan kau sama sekali tak berterimakasih. Bagus sekali!" Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan muka masam, lalu mendelik kepada Howard. "Itu takkan pernah terjadi!"

Wanita itu mendadak berubah ganas; dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan cepat ia menyeberangi ruang tengah, membuka pintu sampai terbanting, berjalan ke gang, dan menghilang setelah membanting pintu apartemennya sendiri di seberang.

Raj menatap pintu itu dengan keheranan.

"Kenapa dia begitu kesal?"

"PMS?" usul Howard.

Leonard hanya tertawa. "Kalian tidak lihat wajahnya merah padam?"

"Aku melihatnya, dan kupikir karena dia marah," jawab Raj. Ia terdiam sesaat, berpikir, lalu membuka mulutnya dengan bersemangat, "Apakah—apakah Penny sebetulnya _senang_ karena tertidur di sana? Dan ia pura-pura marah supaya tidak kelihatan terlalu senang?"

"Kemajuan yang bagus dalam memahami wanita, Sobat," Howard menggerakkan dagunya tak peduli.

Leonard menyeringai kepada Howard tanpa dosa. "Jadi, mitosis kalau begitu, eh?"

Sheldon mendelik kepada mereka semua, namun kemudian bertanya pelan, "Apa maksudmu, dia _senang_?"

.

.

.

**Kantor Caltech, Pasadena**

**.**

Sheldon Cooper tahu dirinya sedang _sakit_.

Kini, selagi ia duduk di ruang kantornya yang penuh sesak oleh buku-buku teks, ia sama sekali tidak sedang bekerja. Kertas-kertas penuh rumus di hadapannya diam menanti untuk disentuh, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya, karena ia sedang _sakit_.

Ia mencengkeram kepalanya dan mulai mengerang.

Dan kata yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah, "Penny..."

Sheldon belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya; tidak sebelum beberapa bulan terakhir. Sebagai seorang ilmuwan, ia selalu berpikir menggunakan logika yang rasional, dan sejauh ini ia berhasil bertahan hidup seefisien mungkin, sesuai logikanya. Sheldon tahu makanan apa saja yang harus dimakannya supaya ia bisa hidup lebih dari seratus tahun, tahu cara mengatur jam tubuh dengan akurat sampai hitungan milidetik, dan tahu seratus ribu cara untuk memperlambat degenerasi.

Namun tampaknya, dari 'penyakit'-nya kali ini, dia takkan bisa sembuh. Dan dia akan mati karenanya.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya menyebut penyakit ini 'jatuh cinta'.

_Ugh_. Memikirkan kata itu saja sudah membuat Sheldon mual. Ia menggeliat di kursinya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada makalah ilmiah tentang Large Hadron Collider di Swiss yang terbuka di meja, namun otaknya tak mau bekerja sama kali ini. Ruangan kantornya yang bersih dan menyenangkan kini terasa terlalu sempit dan panas.

Lagi-lagi, kepalanya pusing. Ia memikirkan Penny, tetangganya yang rambutnya berkilauan—oh, _good Lord_, berkilauan?—dan telah dibuatnya marah tadi pagi. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa wanita cantik itu—apa? Cantik?—marah kepadanya. Mengapa Penny begitu kesal? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Tapi rasanya, segala hal yang Sheldon lakukan memang selalu dianggap salah oleh semua orang.

Terkadang ia bingung, kenapa konsep sosial di lingkungan sekitarnya begitu aneh. Wajar kan, kalau dia tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya? Semua orang penuh dengan kuman, dan dia kan tidak ingin tertular. Dan tadi malam dia mengizinkan Penny masuk karena itu adalah keadaan darurat. Ya, insomnia _adalah_ keadaan darurat, karena hal itu bisa mengganggu jam biologisnya selama dua puluh empat jam ke depan. Seharusnya mereka memahaminya. Itu kan _normal_.

Namun, menurut Leonard, ia sudah bersikap kasar. Dan sekarang Penny tak mau bicara dengannya.

"Bicaralah padaku, nukleon," Sheldon mengunci kepalanya agar hanya bisa menatap makalah.

Selama dua menit berikutnya, ia mencoba untuk memaksakan diri dan mengalihkan pikirannya ke proton yang bergerak dengan daya satu koma satu dua mikrojoule, dan gagal.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa aba-aba, ia merasakan nyeri hebat di puncak kepalanya.

"Oh!"

Sheldon menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, tersentak karena serangan tiba-tiba di kepalanya itu. Rasa nyeri yang sangat kuat, seperti seribu migrain digabung menjadi satu dan diletakkan di satu titik di kepalanya. Seketika ia jadi merasa ingin muntah. Kebingungan dan berkeringat dingin, ia mencoba berpegangan pada pinggiran meja, untuk berpikir.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa ini?_

Ia ingin berdiri untuk memanggil bantuan, namun nyerinya begitu hebat, memaksanya untuk terus meletakkan kepala di meja. Deretan sertifikat dan piagam yang digantung di dinding kantornya kelihatan mengganda di matanya, bergoyang-goyang aneh, dan cahaya dari jendela membuatnya pening. Sementara itu, ia semakin merasa mual.

"Oh, _dear Lord_."

Benak Sheldon berusaha menganalisis kondisinya dengan cepat. _Sakit kepala, penurunan fungsi kognitif, penglihatan ganda, dan rasa mual_... semua itu adalah tanda-tanda peningkatan tekanan intrakranial. Kejadiannya progresif selama berbulan-bulan terakhir, sejak ia mulai merasa 'sakit'. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menyebabkan terjadinya semua ini, dan itu adalah...

"Aku kena kanker otak!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Tidak."

"_HAH!_"

Sheldon bereaksi begitu cepat dan kuat saking kagetnya; sampai-sampai nyaris terjungkir dari kursi. Kursi itu terdorong membentur lemari dengan suara keras, namun untungnya tidak jatuh. Ia bersandar di kursinya sambil membelalak dengan tegang, mengira dirinya berhalusinasi.

Namun itu bukan salahnya, karena kini jelas ada _seorang manusia_ yang sedang berdiri di balik meja kerjanya, entah muncul dari mana. Manusia itulah yang tadi menanggapi ocehan terakhirnya tentang kanker otak dengan kata '_tidak_'. Manusia—atau mungkin hantu, _cyborg_, zombi—itu berwujud seorang wanita muda dengan jubah panjang dan berambut cokelat bergelombang. Manusia atau hantu atau _cyborg_ atau zombi itu tersenyum pada Sheldon.

"Selamat siang, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon, yang masih bernapas cepat dan bersimbah keringat, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Astaga, aku mulai berhalusinasi karena kanker."

"Tidak, kau tidak berhalusinasi, Dr. Cooper. Dan kau juga tidak mengidap kanker otak. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, karena aku yakin keberadaanku tidak perlu diketahui oleh penghuni lain di institusi ini. Aku percaya aku datang di waktu yang tepat."

Butuh waktu kira-kira setengah menit sampai Sheldon bisa bicara lagi. Ternyata, makhluk di hadapannya bisa bicara dengan sopan dengan bahasa manusia.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Sheldon, dalam sisa-sisa kepanikannya.

"Namaku Hermione Granger. Aku adalah ilmuwan, seperti dirimu."

Pada waktu-waktu normal, Sheldon tidak akan mau menerima jabatan tangan siapa pun. Namun dengan kepala sakit dan dugaan kanker otak seperti sekarang, ia merasa harus melakukannya. Setelah ia meyakinkan diri bahwa tangan milik Hermione Granger padat dan hangat dan hidup, yang artinya ia memang tidak sedang berhalusinasi, Sheldon kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar namamu dalam dunia akademik, Miss Granger," ujar Sheldon datar. "Tolong jelaskan bagaimana caranya kau memasuki kantorku."

"Itu karena aku berkiprah di bidang ilmu yang tidak pernah kaukenal sebelumnya," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum ramah. "Dan mohon panggil aku Hermione saja. Granger adalah nama gadisku. Oh, dan aku ke sini dengan ber-Apparate dari kantor Kementerian-mu. Aku betul-betul menyesal telah membuatmu terkejut seperti tadi."

Sheldon melempar pandang supersengit pada Hermione. "_Maaf_. Aku tidak tahu bahwa _masih ada_ bidang ilmu yang tidak kukuasai. Aku takut kau keliru soal itu. Apakah kau punya ijazah doktor?"

"Di dunia kami tidak ada istilah 'doktor'. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sheldon saja?"

"Silakan. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bidang ilmu apa tempatmu berkiprah... Hermione?"

"Sihir."

Sheldon tampak tidak terkesan sama sekali. "Apakah yang kaumaksud dengan 'sihir' adalah pergerakan subatomik tak tampak? Atau ilmu pengobatan alternatif yang melibatkan tumbuhan herbal dengan bahan aktif tak terdeteksi? Aku memahami semua itu, tentu."

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Aku adalah penyihir, Sheldon. Dan aku datang untuk memberi informasi penting kepadamu."

"Baik. Tapi kalau kau memang _penyihir_," Sheldon menuntut, "kau tetap bukan dokter spesialis saraf. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak kena kanker otak?"

Hermione mendesah. Ia sudah mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai pria ini selama dua hari terakhir, dan Sheldon Cooper—meskipun jenius—digambarkan sebagai orang yang cukup menyulitkan dalam berdialog, karena sifatnya yang egois dan arogan. Beberapa temannya menyebutnya 'menyebalkan', tapi Hermione baru tahu kalau ternyata semenyebalkan _ini_.

"Karena aku tahu penyebabnya bukan masalah organik," jelas Hermione dengan hati-hati.

"Hm," Sheldon mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa diterima. Dan apa gerangan itu Apparate?"

"Itu... agak sulit dijelaskan."

"Aku tak suka bercakap-cakap dengan siapa pun tanpa kejelasan, apalagi mengenai bidang ilmu yang tak kupahami. Kau muncul membawa-bawa kata itu, jadi sekarang kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

Hermione melotot. "Baiklah. Apparition adalah perpindahan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam waktu singkat," ia meringkas.

"Menarik sekali," komentar Sheldon. "Teleportasi? Tunjukkan padaku."

"Apa—?"

"Tunjukkan padaku." Itu bukan permohonan, itu _perintah_.

Karena tak ingin buang-buang waktu untuk berdebat, Hermione mengalah. Ia berputar di tempat, lalu muncul pada titik yang berjarak semeter di sebelah kirinya. "Lihat? Itu Apparition."

"Oh, Tuhan," Sheldon langsung berdiri, menghampiri Hermione dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Akhirnya. Milyaran tahun evolusi menghasilkan makhluk yang dapat bergerak menembus ruang. Kau berasal dari spesies apa?"

Hermione menggeleng kesal. "Aku manusia!"

"Manusia dengan wujud gen yang berbeda, kemungkinan besar mutasi hebat, karena—_well_, radiasi, paparan energi luar angkasa, mikroorganisme..." Sheldon menyimpulkan sendiri, sambil kini berjalan mengitari Hermione, memandangi wanita itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Hm," tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Hermione, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam lengan wanita itu. "Hm. Bukan _cyborg_. Kau datang dari masa depan? Seharusnya aku tahu hari ini akan datang..."

"Maaf, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Hermione tak nyaman, bergerak mundur. "Aku tidak datang dari masa depan, oke?"

Sheldon menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu kenapa kau mengunjungiku."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Karena sebagai spesies yang sudah berkembang paling maju, kau membutuhkan manusia yang paling pintar pula untuk bekerja bersamamu," kata Sheldon dengan bangga. "Tanpa ragu, kau memilih aku. Spesiesku adalah _Homo novus_. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hermione Granger, Sobat Antar-Gen."

Hermione menghembuskan napas putus asa. Ternyata pria ini _memang_ egois dan arogan. Dan terlalu banyak berkhayal, mungkin, kalau Hermione tidak ingat bahwa pekerjaan di Departemen Misteri memang justru membutuhkan banyak imajinasi.

"_Tidak_, Sheldon," kata Hermione sabar. "Kau bukan _Homo novus_. Kau _Homo sapiens_, sama sepertiku. Dan tujuanku datang ke sini adalah—"

Tapi Sheldon sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk memerhatikan tiap senti jubah Hermione dengan ketelitian tinggi, seperti mengagumi ukiran antik yang usianya berabad-abad. "Kau harus tinggal bersamaku, Hermione," katanya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku harus menelitimu dan menulis makalah tentang ini. Kau adalah keajaiban genetika. Langkah baru dalam sejarah ilmu pengetahuan. Ada berapa lagi manusia sepertimu? Aku yakin tidak banyak."

"_Well_, jutaan."

Sheldon terperangah. "Tidak mungkin."

"Ya, Sheldon. Ada jutaan penyihir di muka Bumi ini."

"Buktikan."

"Tentu."

Sheldon menunggu, sementara Hermione menarik keluar beberapa macam barang dari saku jubahnya. Saku sekecil itu rupanya bisa dimuat oleh sebatang tongkat kayu panjang, berhelai-helai kertas kulit tebal, amplop surat, dompet, dan barang-barang lain. Hermione mengangsurkan amplop perkamen tebal ke tangan Sheldon.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Sheldon, kau akan kubawa untuk menemui komunitas sihir, karena kau adalah bagian dari kami."

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah penyihir, Sheldon."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**to be continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_YER A WIZARD, COOPER!_ XDDD

Hermione dan Ron nggak punya anak di sini, dan pekerjaannya di Departemen Misteri itu tentu saja cuma karangan saya. Hermione di canon masih berbahagia di Dept Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. ^^

Dan di antara Leonard dan Penny nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa, supaya nggak repot nulisnya. Kalo mereka pernah pacaran, bakalan nambah tebel lagi ini penpiknya gegara ngeangst. #plak


	3. M for Mystery

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah milik CBS, ciptaan Chuck Lorre dan Bill Prady. Harry Potter adalah ciptaan J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

* * *

><p>Sheldon sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.<p>

Atau setidaknya, ia _punya firasat_ bahwa dirinya yang begitu istimewa ini pastilah memiliki makna lebih bagi perkembangan kemanusiaan. Dia sangat percaya itu. Sejak kecil, Sheldon selalu membayangkan dirinya didatangi makhluk-makhluk dari planet asing, atau dari masa depan, orang-orang yang membutuhkan kecerdasannya dalam menghadapi bahaya mahadahsyat. Dia belum pernah berpikir tentang _penyihir_ sebelumnya, tapi bagi Sheldon, ini sama saja dengan kunjungan alien.

Dia punya IQ senilai 187, dan bahkan sebetulnya lebih, karena sistem penilaian IQ manusia biasa tak bisa benar-benar mengukur intelejensinya. Isi kepalanya sangat berharga. Semua orang membutuhkan Dr Sheldon Cooper, dia sangat menyadari hal itu (dan menurut Penny dia hanya terlalu arogan, _dear Lord_, Penny sama sekali tak tahu betapa pentingnya dirinya).

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk dikunjungi oleh spesiesmu," Sheldon tersenyum formal lagi sambil mengangguk.

Hermione membelalak. "Sudah kukatakan, aku manusia!"

"Aku belum yakin akan hal itu," cetus Sheldon. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan _diriku_ yang _penyihir_? Tidak heran, sebetulnya. Aku tahu kinerja neuron-neuronku lebih cepat daripada orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku percaya bahwa itu... magis."

Hermione ingin membelalak, tapi demi kesopanan, ia menahan diri. Tapi harus seberapa kuat ia menahan diri, kalau dia tengah berhadapan dengan manusia gila yang sangat narsisistik seperti orang ini? Dia benar-benar ingin mencibirkan bibir sekarang.

"Maksudku, ya, kau penyihir," sahut Hermione datar. "Dan sebetulnya, di dunia kami pun, kau cukup unik."

"Oh ya?" tanya Sheldon, terperangah sekaligus bangga. "Jelaskan," dia menyuruh.

Hermione duduk di balik meja Sheldon, sementara pria itu akhirnya kembali duduk tenang di kursinya dan tidak lagi memegang-megang rambut Hermione untuk memastikan bahwa ia bukan robot dari masa depan. Hermione menepuk-nepuk amplop yang sedari tadi diletakkan di meja.

"Nah, Sheldon," ujar Hermione lambat-lambat. "Aku yakin kau mengenali _ini_."

Sheldon menatap amplop perkamen tebal yang sudah menguning itu. Amplop itu dilem dengan perekat lilin berlabel huruf H besar, dan di kolom tujuan, tertulis di sana jelas-jelas: _Sheldon Lee Cooper, Kamar di Dekat Ruang Tengah, 113 Hind Street, Houston, Texas_.

"Ya," kata Sheldon akhirnya, setelah terdiam lama. "Aku ingat surat ini."

"Surat itu dikirimkan kepadamu saat kau berusia sebelas tahun," jelas Hermione. "Saat itu, aku juga sebelas tahun. Seharusnya kita bisa jadi teman seangkatan," ia tertawa kecil, menambahkan.

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Sheldon lugas. "Aku sudah pernah membaca surat ini. Dan berhubung aku punya memori eidetik, jadi aku ingat seluruh kata-kata di dalamnya, tentu. Aku diundang ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Ibuku mengira ini semacam sekolah sirkus. Katanya aku butuh hal-hal aneh itu—jubah, kuali, segala macam—sama sekali tidak menarik bagi jiwaku yang mencintai fisika dan ilmu universal. Jadi, kami mengabaikannya."

Hermione mengangguk.

Sheldon mengerjap. "Kau harus memahami ini, Hermione. Di usia _sebelas tahun_, aku sudah diundang oleh banyak universitas untuk berkuliah. Semua universitas menginginkanku. Aku takkan mempertimbangkan untuk masuk ke... _sekolah sirkus_."

"Tapi sekarang kau tahu bahwa Hogwarts bukan sekolah sirkus," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, itu benar-benar sekolah _sihir_? Tempat orang-orang dari spesiesmu berada?"

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sheldon... aku manusia."

"Dan aku diundang ke sekolah ini?"

"Ya, karena pada saat itu kami yakin kau adalah penyihir."

"Apakah sesudahnya kalian berubah pikiran?"

Hermione menarik napas dalam. "Ini rumit."

"Tak ada hal rumit yang tak bisa kupahami," sahut Sheldon segera. "Ayo, jelaskan."

Hermione menyeringai sebentar, lalu mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin diajukannya. "Sheldon, pernahkah kau berpikir mengenai _berpikir_?"

Sheldon mengangkat alis, menarik napas, dan kembali berbicara panjang-lebar. "Mengenai pikiran, ya, tentu. Tidak ada ilmuwan sejati yang tidak tertarik akan bagaimana otaknya bekerja. Sejujurnya, aku sempat menaruh perhatian pada masalah itu, meskipun aku masih belum bisa menarik kesimpulan yang benar mengenai cara berpikir seorang manusia, dirangkum dari segi fisika, neurobiologi, psikologi, antropologi, dan lain-lain."

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan memikirkannya seperti itu. Kau boleh saja membaca semua buku yang ada di dunia, tapi rahasia alam tetaplah sebagaimana adanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, itu adalah _misteri_."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The M Theory**

A Big Bang Theory and Harry Potter crossover fanfiction

_**Chapter 3: M for Mystery**_

**.**

_Books? And cleverness? They're just not enough for this._

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sihir," jelas Hermione, "adalah persoalan energi. Energilah yang membuatmu berdaya guna sebagai penyihir. Para penyihir menghasilkan lebih banyak energi daripada Muggle—yaitu orang-orang yang bukan penyihir."<p>

Dia berhenti sejenak, memandangi wajah Sheldon yang terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Belum pernah, sekalipun, Hermione bertemu seseorang yang rela begitu serius mendengarkan 'kuliah'-nya seperti ini. Teman-temannya di sekolah selalu menguap kalau Hermione sudah mulai bicara, begitu juga orang-orang lain yang ditemuinya di kantor. Namun Sheldon berbeda. Dia _serius_ sekali memperhatikan. Seperti murid paling rajin di kelas yang tak ingin ketinggalan sepatah kata pun penjelasan gurunya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Lanjutkan," tukas pria itu dengan nada memerintah.

Hermione mengangguk. "Saat kau masih kecil, kau _punya_ energi sihir itu. Namun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Para pengurus sekolah tentu tahu, karena sihirmu bisa dideteksi, dan mereka pun menyiapkan surat untuk mengundangmu masuk Hogwarts. Surat itu dikirim, namun kau tidak datang."

Sheldon masih diam, tak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Biasanya, dalam keadaan normal, sekolah akan mengirimkan surat berkali-kali kepada mereka yang menolak undangan itu. Bahkan akan datang petugas ke rumahmu untuk memastikan kau menerima suratnya."

"Tapi tak pernah ada tindak lanjut bagi surat yang kuabaikan," kata Sheldon segera.

"Ya, karena kemudian kami menyadari bahwa kau adalah salah satu _pseudowizard_."

"Dan _apa itu_?"

"Penyihir semu," jelas Hermione. "Energi sihir yang tersimpan dalam tubuh setiap penyihir merupakan energi potensial. Beberapa di antaranya keluar sebagai kemampuan sihir sungguhan, dan sisanya bertahan di dalam, sebagai energi potensial selamanya. Energi sihir di dalam diri_mu_ tidak terwujud keluar, melainkan menjadi bahan bakar bagi aktivitas tertinggi dalam tubuhmu."

Sheldon langsung mengerti. "Otakku."

"Tepat. Kaupikir dari mana kaudapat IQ 187 itu?"

"Ini tak bisa dipercaya." Alih-alih kaget dan merasa heran, Sheldon malah kelihatan senang sekali. "Sejak dulu aku tahu kalau otakku ajaib!"

"Nah, kita sampai pada alasan kenapa aku datang ke sini, hari ini," ujar Hermione akhirnya, berusaha untuk tidak membelalak setelah mendengar kalimat narsisistik terakhir dari pria itu.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?"

Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, menatap sepasang mata kelabu itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

**London**

.

Lift Kementerian Sihir berguncang hebat ketika serombongan orang berjubah hitam masuk. Ron dan Harry, baru saja memasuki lift dari Atrium, harus terpepet ke dinding ketika semakin banyak lagi orang berjubah hitam memaksa masuk. Mereka semua tampak seragam, mulai dari jubahnya sampai ekspresi wajahnya.

"Lantai dua, tolong," gumam Ron di sudut lift, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang mendengarkan. Tangannya juga tak bisa menjangkau tombol-tombol di dekat pintu.

Malah, orang-orang itu berseru-seru, "Lantai sembilan! Lantai sembilan!"

Harry dan Ron berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Lift bergerak turun bergemerincing, dari Atrium di lantai delapan, hingga tiba di sebuah koridor gelap di lantai sembilan. Suara dalam lift bergaung, "Departemen Misteri." Di sana, orang-orang tadi langsung berebutan turun dengan bersemangat, seolah mereka ketinggalan pertandingan Quidditch penting. Pintu langsung menutup, Harry dan Ron tinggal berdua di dalam lift, dan Ron menekan-nekan angka dua dengan kesal.

"Para Unspeakable itu," desahnya, "mereka tak pernah tampak begitu senang seperti tadi. Biasanya mereka seperti tak punya ekspresi dan tidak bakalan pernah heboh."

"Kau bicara begitu seolah kau tidak menikahi seorang Unspeakable," balas Harry.

"Ya—Hermione bilang memang ada sesuatu yang menarik yang sedang terjadi di kantornya, sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti, dan tidak boleh kubicarakan..."

"Taruhan, pasti mengerikan, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Departemen Misteri," Harry bergidik.

Harry, Ron, dan beberapa teman mereka pernah berada di Departemen Misteri waktu mereka kelas lima dulu. Dan memang, tempat itu adalah tempat paling abstrak yang pernah mereka lihat. Di sana ada ruangan-ruangan aneh berisi hal-hal yang tak kalah anehnya. Ada ruangan penuh planet, lalu ruangan berisi akuarium otak yang bersulur seperti Jerat Setan, amfiteater raksasa yang punya selubung portal ke dunia orang mati, dan sebagainya. Bahkan, konon, menurut Albus Dumbledore, di sana ada ruangan yang terkunci selamanya, karena memuat senjata-senjata paling berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja di ruangan yang selalu terkunci? Apakah kau harus meneliti ruangan itu dari luar, atau—?

"Tingkat Dua, Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir," suara dingin wanita tak tampak dalam lift memutus lamunan Harry. "Termasuk di dalamnya Kantor Penggunaan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya, Markas Besar Auror..."

"Ayo," Ron sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Mereka tiba di Kantor Auror, bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerja, masuk ke ruang rapat, dan sibuk membahas mantra-mantra Anti-Sihir Hitam. Segera saja Departemen Misteri terlupakan.

.

.

.

**Pasadena**

.

"_Ini _sihir."

Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pajangan besar di sisi meja Sheldon yang berbentuk untai-ganda DNA, menggumamkan mantra tertentu, dan pajangan DNA itu berubah menjadi patung _unicorn_ berukuran sedang.

Sheldon tersentak dan mundur menabrak kursinya. "Bagaimana—bagaimana...?"

Hermione terperangah. "Kau sudah melihat aku ber-Apparate, kenapa kau heran melihatku melakukan Transfigurasi?"

"Karena perpindahan menembus ruang masih mungkin dilakukan dengan alat yang tepat, meskipun alat semacam itu belum ditemukan saat ini," jawab Sheldon, melotot. "Tapi patung kuda ini—"

"_Unicorn_," Hermione mengoreksi.

"Baik, _unicorn_ ini..." Sheldon meraba patung yang keemasan itu dengan mata setengah tertutup, seolah merasa ngeri sendiri, "padat, dan beratnya kira-kira lima kali DNA tadi. Apakah kau memahami hukum kekekalan energi? Untuk mengubah pajangan plastik ringan menjadi patung berat ini, kau harus menyerap energi dari sekitarmu. Anggaplah lebih gampang mengambil energi dari makhluk hidup; jadi kau akan menyerap_ku_ dan aku seharusnya sudah mati lemas sekarang."

"Sheldon, aku sudah _bilang_ bahwa energi itu berasal dari si penyihir. _Kita_ punya energi itu."

"Lalu _dari mana_ datangnya?"

"Penelitian kami belum bisa menjelaskannya, namun kami percaya bahwa setiap sel di tubuh penyihir yang mengandung gen penyihir cenderung menghasilkan energi lebih banyak."

"_Percaya_?" Sheldon mendengus meremehkan. "Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Kira-kira tiga. Sama sepertimu."

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau harus menghasilkan sejumlah besar energi untuk menyihir, setidaknya kau harus makan lima puluh kali sehari, bernapas seratus kali lebih cepat, dan berkeringat bergalon-galon."

"Baik. Nah, untuk bisa memahami itu semua, kau harus ikut ke Departemen Misteri."

"Departemen _apa_?"

"Misteri. Tempat kami mempelajari semua misteri di alam ini."

"Kedengarannya sangat tidak ilmiah. Seperti kau mau membuktikan bahwa hal-hal semacam astrologi dan bola kristal adalah hal yang eksak dan rasional."

Hermione membelalak, sehingga Sheldon menyeringai. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kapan aku harus pergi?"

"Kau bersedia untuk pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah aku boleh menyihir?"

"Yah, boleh saja," jawab Hermione setengah-hati. "Tapi tidak sekarang, tunggu sampai kami memberimu instruksi tentang bagaimana caranya menyihir dengan benar."

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah, beberapa orang duduk dalam diam: Leonard, Howard, Raj, dan Penny. Di depan mereka, berdiri dua orang, juga dalam diam: Sheldon dan Hermione.

"Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan kalau Dr. Cooper menjalani penelitian bersamaku selama beberapa waktu," Hermione memamerkan senyum manis. Ia sudah mengganti jubahnya menjadi baju biasa, alias baju Muggle. "Penelitian ini sangat penting dan tidak boleh ditunda-tunda."

"Kau akan pergi?" kata Penny, tak percaya. Mata Sheldon bertemu matanya, dan Sheldon memalingkan pandang. Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi hal ini? Ia tak sanggup melihat guratan kekecewaan di wajah Penny.

Raj membisikkan sesuatu ke Howard, yang bertanya, "Harus di London?"

"Ya, kami punya _collider_ baru di institut. Dr. Cooper sangat tertarik dengan penemuan partikel baru kami, selain itu, kami punya banyak referensi bagus mengenai Teori M yang sedang ia teliti," jawab Hermione lancar dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya akan melihat beberapa _quark_," Sheldon menambahkan, dan menertawakan lelucon-tidak-lucunya dengan tawa dari tenggorokan.

Leonard berkata dengan nada curiga, "Tapi, Ms. Granger, kalau ada _collider_ baru di ujung dunia mana pun, kami akan tahu. Kenapa kami tidak pernah dengar tentang risetmu?"

"Ya, kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan bagiku," sambung Howard, lebih curiga lagi.

Sheldon dan Hermione berpandang-pandangan, dan sebelum Sheldon memutuskan harus mengatakan apa, tiba-tiba Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Tidak ada jalan lain, mereka tidak bisa percaya dengan penjelasan biasa, mereka akan percaya dengan ini."

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan sinar aneh meliputi wajah keempat sahabat Sheldon yang duduk di ruang tengah. Mata mereka tidak terfokus, dan kelihatannya seperti terkantuk-kantuk. Hermione berkata dengan jelas, "Sheldon Cooper akan pergi selama beberapa waktu untuk menjalani penelitian di departemen fisika di London Institute of Technology. Kalian tidak akan mempertanyakan kepergiannya karena ini hanyalah perjalanan riset biasa yang tidak perlu kalian bahas. Kalian akan lebih menyibukkan diri memikirkan pekerjaan dan kehidupan sendiri sehingga melupakan kepergian Sheldon. Pendamlah informasi ini di alam bawah sadar kalian."

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menyimpan tongkatnya, dan wajah semua orang jadi biasa lagi.

"Baik, kalau begitu," kata Howard, sama sekali tidak sadar mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kami akan merindukanmu, Sheldon."

"Kami hanya agak kaget karena keberangkatanmu sangat tiba-tiba, tapi kuharap kau bersenang-senang di sana," sambung Leonard sambil tersenyum.

Sheldon memasang tampang antara terkagum-kagum dan tidak percaya, dan sudah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hermione memberinya tatapan memperingatkan. Tidak boleh ada Muggle di sekitarnya yang mengetahui siapa Sheldon sebenarnya, karena perkara ini _top secret_.

Maka Sheldon menutup mulutnya lagi, dan memaksakan senyum kaku kepada teman-temannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menghadapkan telapak tangan dengan jari tengah dan jari manis terpisah. Tanda Spock. "Semoga kau berumur panjang dan berbahagia!"

.

.

.

_Tok-tok-tok_. "Penny." _Tok-tok-tok_. "Penny." _Tok-tok-tok._ "Penny."

Penny membuka pintu apartemennya dalam diam, kilasan kekecewaan masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Ya, Sheldon?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

Hermione bersedekap di pangkal tangga, mengawasi Sheldon dan Penny berbicara di dalam apartemen Penny yang pintunya terbuka. Ia sudah menjelaskan segalanya tadi kepada Sheldon. Mengenai energi sihirnya yang tiba-tiba terdeteksi kembali. Mengenai perubahan status Sheldon dari _pseudowizard_ menuju _wizard_ sungguhan. Bahkan, ia sempat menyinggung-nyinggung sebuah studi di Departemen Misteri yang berkaitan dengan masalah itu: _cinta_.

Hari ini, mereka membuktikan bahwa cinta tak hanya bisa menjadi senjata dan tameng terhadap Kutukan Kematian, bahkan bisa melipatgandakan kekuatan sihir seseorang.

Sheldon jatuh cinta pada Penny.

Dan rasa cinta yang tulus itu menjadi bahan bakar utama bagi kekuatannya. Sihir yang tadinya terpendam diam dalam dirinya, kini muncul kembali, dan dapat dideteksi. Kekuatan sihir alami pada penyihir biasa sudah terdeteksi sejak ia lahir, dan kalau tidak bisa dideteksi, maka ia adalah Squib. Namun, bagi pada _pseudowizard_, kekuatan itu bisa menghilang dan mendekam di dalam, dan hanya bisa keluar jika dipicu oleh hal-hal tertentu, itu pun sangat susah.

Harus ada _penggerak _yang memicunya. Dan status penggerak ini masih merupakan misteri, karena tak ada yang betul-betul tahu bagaimana caranya memancing keluar kekuatan seseorang. Ada yang bilang, sihir akan datang dengan sendirinya jika kau sedang ketakutan, ada yang bilang sihir bisa datang jika kau mengharapkannya dengan setulus hati.

Ternyata, cinta yang muncul dengan segenap jiwa dan raga juga bisa melakukannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Hermione belum pernah mendengar seseorang mengucapkan pernyataan cintanya dengan sepolos dan semurni itu. Tapi mungkin itulah kelebihan Sheldon Cooper: ia tidak mengotori benaknya dengan kepalsuan dunia. Ia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika ia akhirnya belajar mencintai, ia mencinta tanpa pamrih.

Wajah Penny bersemu merah dan ia mulai menangis.

"Cepat pulang, ya?" bisiknya.

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk bisa segera kembali ke sini," jawab Sheldon lembut.

Dan Hermione menyaksikannya; di dalam sana, dua anak manusia itu mempertautkan diri mereka dalam sebuah kecupan dalam yang membakar. Sheldon tidak pernah mengizinkan siapa pun menyentuhnya, namun kali ini ia membiarkan Penny memeluknya, merangkul pundaknya, dan mereka larut dalam dunia baru yang tak pernah dikenal Sheldon sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione merasa butir-butir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Apa ini? Dia terharu?

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi."

"Aku tak pernah marah padamu, Sheldon."

Diam-diam, Hermione bersyukur karena Mantra Lacak hanya bisa memperlihatkan kejadian di tempat umum, seperti di koridor atau di kantor. Orang-orang di Departemen Misteri tidak bisa melihat apa pun yang terjadi di dalam apartemen Penny. Dan memang Hermione berharap tidak ada yang melihat, meskipun itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang tampak biasa saja bagi semua orang.

Bagi Hermione, ciuman mereka tidak _biasa saja_. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Sesuatu yang suci dan abadi.

Sesuatu yang, mungkin, selamanya akan menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

**London**

.

"Kenapa Mrs. Weasley menangis?"

"Hah? Mana? Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Lihat! Aktivitas yang sangat besar muncul lagi! Jauh lebih besar dari semua aktivitas yang sudah terdeteksi! Orang ini sepertinya akan benar-benar menjelma menjadi penyihir betulan!"

Para penghuni kantor itu bertepuk tangan dan merasa bahwa sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi. Sebuah terobosan baru dalam studi mereka.

Semua mata masih menatap layar yang melayang.

"Dan Mrs. Weasley masih tak henti-hentinya menangis..."

"Apa kita perlu mengirim bantuan?"

"Tidak, kurasa dia hanya terharu."

"_Terharu?_"

"Dia adalah salah satu petarung paling hebat. Kaupikir dia sedang dalam kesulitan? Tidak, pastilah dia sedang menghadapi misteri lain yang sedemikian misteriusnya..."

"...sampai-sampai jadi menangis terharu?"

"Ya."

"Misterius sekali."

"Itulah yang setiap hari kita lakukan di kantor penuh misteri ini."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**to be continued**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

Ending chapternya ngok banget. Yowislah =))

Nggak tahu deh kenapa Hermione masih menggunakan nama Granger saat memperkenalkan diri ke orang-orang. Biarin aja :p #plok


End file.
